<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oblivious. by pxrsefone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526753">Oblivious.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrsefone/pseuds/pxrsefone'>pxrsefone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrsefone/pseuds/pxrsefone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Hyuuga was in actual trouble. And she didn't know what to do anymore about her oblivious best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oblivious.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Just to let you know, I do not own Naruto.</p>
<p>This is my first attemp to a fanfic. I want to know if you guys like it and feedbacks are always welcomed.</p>
<p>What can I say? I'm a huge fan of Sakura and Hinata, and I love so much their relationship that I actually ended up shipping them together, lol. So yeah, that's it. Enjoy! I actually posted it first on fanfiction.net :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since they were little girls, Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the prestigious Hyuuga Clan, and Sakura Haruno, a girl who belonged to a kinda boring clan; they became inseparable. Everyday in the Academy they were together: playing, studying and talking about everything they could think of. Most people view them as a pair of best friends.</p>
<p>But little do them know is that the dark-hair girl was in trouble.</p>
<p>Hinata Hyuuga was in actual trouble.</p>
<p>The first time she noticed this was when she thought Sakura's eyes were the most precious emerald gems that she ever laid her sight on. They were on a picnic after the success of Sakura's first mission on the Land of Waves. Sakura was rambling about how her teammates were incredible, but Hinata differ because she was totally convinced Sakura was the incredible one. When she looked at her pinkette -secretely, Hinata wanted so bad Sakura to be just for her- she couldn't imagine a life without their shared tiny moments. It was like they belonged together, but it wasn't the time yet to tell the oblivious kunoichi about her feelings, she knew she had to wait.</p>
<p>Then, when Sakura started to develop a little interest about Sasuke Uchiha, the Hyuuga heiress was fuming. She couldn't stand to be in the same room the dark-haired boy were. She couldn't understand how a beautiful, strong and inteligent girl like Sakura was interested in some jerk like him. It didn't make sense, but oh well… She was there for her friend and crush. As the time went on, Sakura was practically in love with the douchbag and Hinata's heart was breaking every single time the pink-haired girl told her about how the Uchiha was a total imbecile. She didn't like the tears of sadness of her baby. Even in her worst moment, Hinata was there for her, she didn't leave her side.</p>
<p>As time passed on, the now two kunoichis joined ANBU. Separated they were amazing, but together they unstoppable. Hinata learned throught the years how to control her Byakugan and that made her an opponent to be scared of; Sakura, on the other hand, was Lady Tsunade's apprentice and did an excellent job managing medicals jutsu's and super strength, surpassing the godaime's habilities. When they worked together, it was magical. Her movements were so coordinated as if they were connected; an outside viewer could tell they were each others soulmates. But then again, Sakura was so dumb for a girl with an IQ as high as hers. Somebody with some common sense could tell the way Hinata loved her best friend. When she was with the pinkette she blushed, giggled and was astonishly shy around her sometimes, it was actually kind of cute to see.</p>
<p>But things started to change little by little. One night, after another successful mission lead by the two ANBU partners, both young woman were sitting on the couch of the pinkette. They were relaxing and drinking a well-deserved shot of sake. However, Hinata could tell that she was on the clouds. She couldn't believe what was happening. Was this real? Was she dreaming?</p>
<p>But as fast as it started, Sakura stopped the kiss and her face was as red as the pretty dress she used on her gennin times. Her blush was on her cheeks, neck and ears. She didn't dare to take a look of Hinata's reaction. What if she didn't like her like tha-</p>
<p>Then Hinata kissed her back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>